


On the Subjugation of Cats

by Rhanon_Brodie (Glass_Jacket)



Series: Stungun Lullabies [5]
Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Slash, alex tops jamie, and it's a thing of beauty, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/pseuds/Rhanon_Brodie
Summary: “I am fierce. And if I be tamed, it is because I have found a soul strong enough to tame me and worthy enough to earn my yielding.”
 - anonymous





	

“Lemme try summat.”

The clarity in which Alex speaks the phrase makes Jamie’s head come up from where it had crashed to the pillow. Seconds before, the only noises coming from Alex’s throat were greedy, muffled grunts and groans as he swallowed around Jamie’s cock, the slurp and gulp making Jamie’s thighs twitch as he tangled his fingers into Alex’s hair. Now, the full phrase is breathed against damp skin and Jamie has just enough sense to utter, “Huh?” as he pants and teeters on the brink.

“C’mon, you might like it,” Alex purrs.

Jamie watches the younger man grin mischievously, his tongue slipping up and around the tip of Jamie’s cock as his fist wraps around the thickness and languidly pumps.

“Whu,” Jamie huffs, moving to sit up halfway. Gods, what is Alex going on about? What could he like better than the way the dark-eyed man sucks his dick? “What are you-” his question dies on his tongue as Alex’s eyebrow quirks up.

“Shh, lie back, babeh,” Alex soothes. He nods as Jamie hesitantly obeys, those blue eyes narrowed in concentration. “Put your hands here,” Alex directs, tapping the underside of Jamie’s thighs.

“Al,” Jamie mutters, shaking his hair from his face.

“C’mon, don’t be shy, yeah?” Alex’s tone is silky, and persuasive, and his eyes turn molten as Jamie obeys and releases Alex’s hair, and moves to grab his own ass.

“Are you gonna-” Jamie bites off the question as Alex’s breath sails over his balls. Then that wicked tongue is lathing over him, mouth closing over first one, and then the other nut, obscenely sucking and moaning. The force of Alex’s mouth tugging pulls the very bottom of Jamie’s guts, sending a lick of foreign pleasure to spread hotly between his hips. “Oh, _fuck_ , Al.”

Alex is giddy with excitement. He’s never had Jamie quite like this, though he’s thought it about it enough. While he loves receiving the same treatment from the blond, it’s quite another experience to be the one giving such pleasure. The tone of Jamie’s voice, the hitch of surprise and lust, adds another layer to Alex’s resolve, and he lets his tongue slip lower, and lower still, tasting parts of Jamie that had once been unexplored. Pulling back with a hiss, Alex moves and digs his thumbs into either side of Jamie’s ass and gently pries the firm, softly-furred globes apart, murmuring encouragement when Jamie naturally tenses.

“C’mon,” Alex sighs, flicking his tongue out, licking a strip of skin. “It’s joost me, babeh, relax. Oh god, no wonder you like doin’ this, eh? That looks good, Cookeh, looks real good. Let me ‘ave another taste, darlin’.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, and instead cranes his neck forward and presses his tongue into all that heat and salt and tang. His nose digs into the warm, taut flesh of Jamie’s balls and he inhales deeply - it’s heaven, or pretty close to it, having Jamie like this.

The groan Alex heaves into Jamie’s arse makes Jamie’s breath catch, and he begins to sweat, and writhe where Alex has him spread on the bed. Before he knows it he’s fucking Alex’s tongue, or Alex is fucking him. It doesn’t much matter, all that does matter is that this is _new_. Oh god, it’s so new, and delicate, and it’s almost taboo, in the most ironic sense of the word. Alex feasts, and Jamie shakily takes up his cock in his hand, afraid to stroke it, perhaps, and find that this root runs deeper than he thought.

It’s not that they’re strictly top and bottom, but they’ve never quite approached things in any other way. Jamie’s thighs are shaking, and Alex’s appreciative litany of growls and groans - _fook, babeh, you’re so sweet, an’ so good on me tongue, could do this forever_ \- overlaps the pounding of Jamie’s heart as he sinks back against the pillow, takes a deep breath, and loses himself for a short while.

+

Now that Jamie’s accustomed to the attention, a few weeks later Alex ups the ante.

He starts out slyly enough, practically begging Jamie to let him eat his ass, and Alex is starting to think that Jamie gets off on that aspect more than the act, hearing the sweet words, seeing the pleading pleasure in Alex’s dark gaze, feeling the relieved groan heaved into his skin and muscle as Jamie relents and nods and curves a hand up and under his balls, pulling them up and back to give Alex all the room he needs. Perhaps it’s the pressure Jamie places on the back of Alex’s skull with the other hand that Alex loves so much, or maybe it’s the way Jamie’s finally tripping on his words, losing his cool in front of Alex so sweetly. 

All of it definitely makes Alex braver, and before he can talk himself out of it, he’s whispering for Jamie to relax, to breathe, and then he’s slipping his ring finger around his mouth before pressing the tip right against that lovely pink pucker that is so shiny and wet with Alex’s attention. There’s a brief pause where Jamie’s breath catches, and Alex’s name comes out as a jaggedly rasped question.

Or is it a plea?

A cry for mercy?

All three, Alex decides, and he charges forward, slowly of course, so not to startle the lion in his snare, and his eyes widen as Jamie’s body does the same, easing up pressure so that Alex can press inside, watching with fascination as his finger disappears into Jamie. A thick whine bleeds into the quiet of the room, rippling the still, heavy air, and Alex gulps before he moves and mouths Jamie’s cock to full attention, all the while gently twisting that single wicked digit.

Alex marvels at the heavy, hard heat in his mouth, at the slippery, molten softness snugly grasping his finger, and his hips make an involuntary push to the mattress, grinding his cock into the springs, looking for relief. He didn’t think it would be such a turn on - he doesn’t know _why_ he’s thought this, it makes no sense, not with the way Jamie is slowly going out of his mind under Alex’s gentle command.

Jamie’s next move only solidifies Alex’s forming thoughts. The dark-eyed lad has an inkling of where this will eventually lead, but he’s a few weeks, and more than a few fingers from his new goal. For now, he takes comfort in the ebb of Jamie’s hips, the way they press towards Alex, taking more of that slender finger that now curves and flexes gently as Alex sucks at the cock in his throat.

“More,” Jamie breathes, pressing his heels to the mattress for traction and lifting his hips to get a better angle, to get, well, more of what Alex is giving him.

Leaving off of Jamie’s shaft, Alex moves his mouth lower, licks around his finger, slides it free, sucks the sweet tang of Jamie’s taste down, and then wedges his middle finger into his mouth along with his ring finger. Somewhere up on the bed Jamie thrashes, fumbling on the bedside table, and a second later the small bottle of lube they keep there comes sailing down and lands on the sheets near Alex’s free hand. The younger lad scrambles to his knees, snatches the tube and flicks it open to pour a copious amount on his fingers. These he presses back against Jamie while upending the bottle again, spilling more liquid and _Christ on the bloody cross does it always look this good?_ Slick and slipping, Alex snaps the cap back into place and then drops the bottle to one side, spreading everything around, up the seam of Jamie’s balls, back down to his arse, everywhere.

When Jamie is twisting on the bed, when his hips are rattling and his breath is sharp and rapid, Alex makes his move, pressing his fingers and lowering his mouth to pull the very tip of Jamie’s leaking cock between his lips. Sucking hard, he crooks his fingers slowly, but surely, ignoring the choked gasp and pulling back just enough to talk Jamie through it.

“There’s me Cookeh,” Alex breathes, two knuckles deep and staring up at Jamie’s flushed face.

Jamie’s lashes flutter and he looks away bashfully, but one hand clutches Alex’s thigh, the other clamps around a wiry-muscled forearm.

“Yeah,” Jamie sighs, pressing the side of his face into the pillow and nodding. “Oh god, Alex, babeh, yeah, I want that. Want more of that”

Never let it be said that Alexander Turner is not an attentive lover.

+

Jamie reasserts himself with a cool clarity that leaves Alex a little breathless, and definitely reeling. Not once has Jamie allowed for himself to be on his back tonight, not even when Alex begs to ride him. There’s a minute piece of the blond, complete with powerful voice, that rages and tells Jamie that this is how it’s always been and yet…

... _And yet_...seeing Alex cowed by loving cruelty feels like something Jamie might want to try. Alex doesn’t pitch or argue, he may act coy or unreceptive, but soon enough he’s naked and panting and straining under Jamie, begging him, praising him, taking everything he’s given and then some. Jamie’s never seen Alex so... _free_ as when he’s offering himself up to Jamie. The freedom gives the younger man power over Jamie, too, and Jamie knows this, and understands how Alex wields it to get what he wants.

Could he do the same? Would he get the same satisfaction? Or would it instead stem from Alex having total control?

The reality of it is, however, that Alex does in fact have control, always has - not that control, or the giving of it, defines what their relationship is. If anything, it’s a two-way street. Without clothing, however, roles are assumed.

Would a reversal of fortune be so bad? It’s certainly tempting. Now, in the aftermath, the sweat cools and Alex lays bonelessly against Jamie’s side, breath soft, barely stirring, and Jamie’s fingers slip through the damp waves of dark hair on Alex’s head. He admits to himself that he rather enjoyed Alex pushing his limits. Jamie gently shifts his hips on the mattress as his body remembers the intrusion, alien and almost panic-inducing at first. No one had ever touched him like that, not even those first-time lovers. He’s always been a top. Alex, he knows, is a switch, and seems to do it effortlessly, falling into whatever role is required of him.

So, what does Jamie require of him?

+

It takes another week before Alex can piece together his course of action. That week is filled with more observation of Jamie as he naturally occurs within the confines of the percale sheets, the practice space, the pub, and the pitch. Jamie is a natural caregiver, but hot blooded, in control and yet in need of a precisely wielded hands when said control begins to fray at the edges, and words tailored to give him ground once more. He needs to be indulged, and to be breathless, to be able to give up control without fear of losing face. It’s a delicate matter, Alex realizes, and it will take some cleverness on his part, but he’s up for the challenge. He wants all of Jamie, wants to see every angle.

There are two ways he can go about this: full throttle, or stealthily, and though Alex entertains a myriad of fantasies strapped to the former, he believes the latter will be his ally: let Jamie think he is in control of giving up his control. It’s a bit of a devious plan, but Alex thinks it will work. He won’t choose a day, or a time, or a place, but he’ll be ready when the opportunity presents itself. A few items come to mind as well; objets d’art to hang in the gallery of his imagination when all is said and done. He takes stock of the belt on his bathrobe, minds the dark bandana randomly tucked into the drawer of the bedside table, and plants the lube where he’ll be able to grasp it, no matter which way is up. Any pause in action, any slight act of abandonment on his part and the entire operation could unravel with disastrous results. The key is to not let Jamie think beyond Alex’s next move.

+

Jamie arrives soaking wet from the storm outside. Rain clings to his beard, the scent of it permeates his skin, and he ruffles a hand over the damp, dark blond waves on his head as he watches Alex hover in the doorway. The flat is warm, more so than it usually is, but he’s not about to complain. He’s chilled to the point where he gives a small shiver as he hands over his jacket and toes off his boots. When he’s cleared the doorway and Alex is slouched before him, oversized sweater hanging off of his frame, Jamie crosses the foot that separates them and takes Alex’s face in his hands. The cold grip shocks the younger man but he melts anyway - any touch from Jamie makes him bubble with heat.

God, he even _tastes_ like the rain, and Alex licks his lips seconds after their first kiss, humming and letting his eyes go dreamy. Jamie goes for a second kiss and Alex lets him, welcomes it, really: a lion tamed with kindness is still a wild animal, but he’ll remember the sweet reprieve of his captor’s touch. Alex paws at Jamie’s clothes, tugging things loose, prying open buttons, pulling cotton and denim and wool free all under the scrutiny of Jamie’s blue gaze that glitters like the raindrops clinging to bare branches in the moonlight.

This is something a little bit new, something that makes Jamie gulp a breath: it’s always been Alex who’s naked in fifteen seconds while Jamie’s still in his clothes; it’s always been Alex who nods eagerly when beckoned to the bedroom, but now Jamie’s the one tripping over his feet as Alex quirks a brow and crooks his fingers in a come-hither gesture. By the time he’s made it to the bedroom Alex is already through the doorway, slinking back onto the bed to tilt his head and expose one graceful angle of his neck.

It’s like something out of a Nat Geo special when Jamie pounces, a big cat taking down a long-legged antelope, and Alex swears he hears a roar before he’s toppled onto his back and Jamie’s hands are dragging through his hair and over his skin, making his pulse beat and his hips twist where they’re pressed against Jamie’s pelvis. Seconds later and he’s naked and panting, flipped to his front and pinned down, acting like Jamie’s the one in charge for the night. 

But, despite the intent in Jamie’s touch, and the way his touch turns heavy with each one of Alex’s encouraging moans, there’s a spark of hesitance that Alex detects, a certain sort of reverence and longing with each glance Jamie steals of Alex’s body. The blond is hyper focused on where he pins Alex’s wrists to the bed; he’s enamoured with the way Alex’s body consumes him, root to tip, and truthfully, while every climax of Alex’s is a sight to behold, there’s something very freeing in the way Alex commands Jamie, the way he clings to him and holds him. Perhaps Jamie isn’t the one in control after all, not with the way Alex plays with his senses using every angle and curve he’s got. After all, Jamie’s the one who’s trying desperately to keep up, to find footing on the climb to his finish, a mad-dash scramble to the top where Alex is waiting, moaning breathlessly as his head is thrown back, dark, burnished waves clinging to his throat, hands planted on Jamie’s chest as he takes, and takes, and takes.

+

_“D’ya trust me?” Alex gently whispers while his mouth is pressed to Jamie’s shoulder. He’s woken the blond from a short nap with exploratory fingers, mapping bone and muscle over Jamie’s back, down his spine, and along those two perfect mounds that make up his ass._

_“Hmmf,” Jamie mumbles, roused from near-perfect slumber. He turns as best he can while Alex is plastered across his back, and he glances at the younger man from over his shoulder. “What’re you up to?” He gently asks. There’s a darkness to Alex’s eyes that he’s never seen before. It’s nefarious in a way, calculating and molten, and Jamie bites the inside of his bottom lip as he watches Alex sit back and flick his gaze over Jamie’s body._

_Alex moves, one hand fisting into Jamie’s hair to push the older man’s face to the pillow, while the other wedges between Jamie’s thighs. At first Jamie freezes, and he’s about to push up and demand to know what Alex is doing when he feels the lad settle his weight over his lower back, a knee on either side of him. Then, Alex’s mouth is in his hair, his breath is sailing over his ear, and he curls his frame around Jamie’s back to slide his hand round to work between Jamie’s pelvis and the mattress._

_“Up, babeh,” Alex huffs, angling his head to sink his teeth into the skin of Jamie’s neck. “C’mon, up. I wanna touch ya.”_

_That lovely, dark voice is ragged with determination. Jamie would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way Alex was holding him down. WIth one arm he clutches the pillow beneath his head, and then raises his hips and gives Alex room to roam, choking on a startled breath as Alex’s hand snares his cock. The heat from Alex’s groin sinks into Jamie’s buttocks, and then there’s a press of turgid flesh as Alex moves once more and settles his cock between those cheeks. He works Jamie with one hand, and his free hand finds the lube on the shelf above the headboard._

+

Now, Jamie gives it freely.

Half seated, pillows at his back, and knees splayed around Alex’s ribs, Jamie whimpers and sobs, his eyes dazed as he looks down to where his body takes each inch of Alex’s length as it’s presented. He shudders at the sensation of being full, of rapturous scorching heat, and slickness, combined with the wet slide of Alex’s mouth against his. Jamie clutches the back of Alex’s neck so tightly he’s afraid he’s hurting the lad, but Alex gives no sign of distress, only fascination as he stares, too, this time at Jamie’s face as he experiences firsthand what it means to yield completely. 

Jamie has surrendered, his body sweating and rocking and reddened as he works towards a finish he’s still not entirely convinced he wants, but it’s staring him in the face, blazing and hot. “Alex,” he gasps softly, before he’s stuttering a groan as his body relaxes with another spasm of lust.

Alex’s response is a moan, and he nods, ducking to push his mouth to Jamie’s. The smaller man has chosen a slow, deep rhythm and Jamie found it as easily as he ever has with Alex, and Alex’s mind is reeling at the heat and grasp of Jamie’s ass. 

“ _Fuck_ , Jameh,” Alex hisses, hands tightening where they clutch the sheets beneath Jamie. “Oh, god, baby, you’re incredible, you know that?”

Jamie can only nod, the words echoing the same sentiments he’s bestowed upon Alex time and time again. Directed at Jamie, however, in this moment, leaves the blond reeling and panting, a thin whine in the back of his throat as he clings to Alex in an crater lake of unknown sensation.

“M’gonna,” Jamie breathes, his head falling back as his eyes roll up in his head. “Oh, fuck, Alex, m’gonna…come. I’m gonna come.” He’s whispering it, mumbling, sounding half mad as he’s engulfed by his and Alex’s desire combined. Almost outside of himself, he thinks he sees it; a glimpse of himself under Alex’s watchful eye, the younger man’s tutelage coming to fruition as Jamie whines and grasps onto Alex’s arms, holding on for dear life.

Alex puts a languid twist to his hips and he growls his encouragement as Jamie bucks beneath him. “Yes, babeh.” He thursts harder. “Yes, baby, thassit, fookin’ come for me, I wanna see it.”

Jamie stalls. He’s dangling over the precipice, hands slipping on a razor wire as he struggles to find his footing. The man above him, however, won’t have it, won’t have anything to do with Jamie if he won’t give it all away, and he snarls and reaches to clutch a fistful of blond hair at Jamie’s crown. He pulls sharply, making fevered blue eyes sail to search his gaze. 

Alex smiles, open mouthed. “Give it to me,” he mutters, pushing into Jamie again. 

With a sound akin to an injured beast, Jamie’s eyes roll back and he bites his lip, nostrils flared, waiting, waiting for some sinkhole to swallow him - 

“Look at me, babeh,” Alex whispers.

Golden lashes flutter, and Jamie obeys. He doesn’t question it, merely relents to Alex’s request.

“Now come,” Alex demands with a growl.

It starts with a tremor, and even if Jamie could stop it he wouldn’t. Every nerve is lit, searing hot and cold, and his fingertips are numb where they grasp at the sweat-soaked skin of Alex’s neck and shoulders. The leverage allows him to seek what he desperately wants. As Alex drives home again, Jamie’s hips rocket to meet him, and he implodes on contact. It’s sharp, the razor wire now looped to his breastbone, dragging him up and making him seize, searing, aching, crack and fizzle. He hears Alex’s answering moans, his gasps of praise, and Jamie keeps coming, teeth gnashing and now pressed to Alex’s mouth as he sobs. There’s a fire in his belly, and it makes the soul smoulder.

Wide-eyed fascination freezes Alex for a moment, and he watches Jamie light up like a flare, blazing red and slick, hot white. He’s never heard Jamie make these sounds, the whimpers of surrender, then keen of completion, the roar of submission. It makes Alex wild, but all he can do is hang on as Jamie jackknifes and gives him a taste of what he’s begged for. It’s not so much a kiss as it is a bruising impression of teeth and tongue before Jamie drags Alex down and tightens his hold. It doesn’t matter, anyway: the first flash of Jamie’s gaze sent Alex into a tailspin, and he’s unloading into Jamie’s quaking body. The orgasm pales in comparison to that of the lion roaring beneath him.

+

If Alex didn’t know any better, he’d say Jamie is _purring_. Rather fitting for the leonine man who slumbers on his front, wrapped around a pillow, jaw slack and lips open in a soft ‘o’. Alex’s fingers trace the line of Jamie’s shoulder, down over the ribs and flank, over his hip, the firm rise of a buttock, and here he pauses, flexing his hand over the muscle and enjoying the warmth of it all. It’s strange to be the one blushing, Alex thinks, when Jamie was the one that turned over another two times and asked for more. In a mood, Alex had guessed, temptation palpable. When shown what was possible, Jamie had eagerly stepped up to the challenge. He might pale with the thought on the morrow, but for right now, he is content, lips closing to smile gently as he presses his face into the pillow. Then, he’s moving closer, seeking contact with Alex, wedging his shoulder into Alex’s chest until Alex has no choice but to wrap himself around Jamie and lay still. He can do that for both of them in this moment. Jamie’s heart softly thrums against Alex’s chest, and outside the rain still falls. The world hasn’t changed, but the players perhaps have.


End file.
